


Dragonslayer

by SkyStormsong



Series: To be the Dragonborn [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Modern Character in Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Arianna and Danny slay a dragon.My try at modern characters in a video game.





	Dragonslayer

I raised the bow for another shot and froze as I watched a flash of grey steel dash forward from my small hill straight into the dragon's flamebreath. It engulfed all in front of it, including the grey steel blur, and I held my breath as the flames finally vanished. "Oh, no, Danny!" I whispered.

The flames subsided and the breath I held rushed out as Danny was revealed untouched by the dragon's fire, his right arm holding up his shield emblazoned with his classic red Star of David on a bright blue background. I smirked at the shield's heraldry as I notched the arrow I was holding and let it loose at the dragon. I quickly notched another arrow as the dragon roared its defiance at being struck by arrows, turning my way.

"Wha--fuck! No you don't!" Danny shouted. I let another arrow loose and watched as he tossed his shield to the side and a blur of bluish light engulfed his right hand. Streams of lightning shot forth and I shielded my eyes with my arm. "Don't you dare fucking touch Aria!"

I dropped my arm and felt my jaw drop as he closed the distance with the dragon. He jumped up the side of the dragon and climbed his way onto his head, reminding me of the kill animations I would occasionally get when I personally killed dragons with my character in Skyrim. "Fuck you, dragon!" Danny shouted, shoving his sword through the top of its head. The dragon collapsed to the ground, causing him to lose his balance, and he tumbled down to the ground in a jumbled mess of steel plate armor and poofy brown hair.

I grabbed my quiver and prepared to descend the steep incline of the small hill I was on when a shimmery, familiar orange light appeared around the dragon. I paused and stared as the dragon's soul lifted itself from the dragon and dived straight at Danny, who was pushing himself into a sitting position. I shook myself from my stupor and skidded down the hill, running for Danny, euphoria and adrenaline rushing through me.  
Holy fuck, we just killed a dragon.

No, Danny did. And he absorbed its soul!

Danny was Dovahkiin.

"Danny!" I shouted as I dropped my bow and quiver to kneel at his side. Scratches covered his face and his armor was scuffed up, but a smile lit his face.

"I slayed a dragon. Fuck yeah!"

"Yes you did!" We laughed together for a few moments, mostly out of 'we totally survived that, holy shit' shock than actual mirth. Once the laughter died down, I stood and offered him a hand. I pulled him up with a little effort and he smiled down at me.

"Well, let's get back to town. I'm starving! And boy do I have a story to tell!" He laughed and headed to where we had stored out belongings before taking on the dragon. I watched as he walked off and blinked in surprise at the validity of the lyrics to NSP's Dragon Slayer:

_"Oh yeah, I will rock your world/ Cause I'm a dragon slayer, girl!/ I shall now expose my chest/ Don't act like you're not impressed..._  
_How hard did I just seal the deal/ With my dragon slayer steel/ Do you feel all my sexy appeal/ And my story that's so very totally real..."_

"Yo, Aria! Are you coming or what?"

I shook myself. "Of course! I can't wait to see what you're going to exaggerate on this one!"


End file.
